Hisoka x Is x Sneaky
Plot As the first phase of the exam continues the applicants keeps running in Numere Wetlands for them to avoid losing sight of Satotz, Killua warns Gon that they need to get front in order for them to avoid Hisoka as he senses something about Hisoka being like him through his bloodlust, Gon agrees and yells at Leorio and Kurapikas to move from the front, but Leorio and Kurapika being not able to follow them tells to Gon that they are going to be alright. As the applicants continues running in the swamp many applicants are being attack by a certain monsters from the swamp which costes them to fail the exam or losing their life, even Gon and Killua gets attack by a certain monster called Frog-in-waiting, Killua steps on the trap and the monster swallow them but due to Tonpa's poison drink the monsters spits the two out. Some of the applicants including Leorio and Kurapika are split to the examnier and the others. As they continues running another group of applicants encounters Hisoka for they want to get rid of him even they are going to be disqualify. The applicants who are persuading Hisoka attacks but all of them are wipes out by Hisoka, Meanwhile Gon on the other can't stop worrying about his friends so he went back and leave Killua behing to search for them. Kurapika, Leorio and another applicant are facing Hisoka and the group has an idea tp split up and run in order to escape from Hisoka's wrath, Hisoka praise them about their idea so he gives the a plenty of time before he hunts them, however a unecpected scene came where Leorio refuse to run and instead face Hisoka and attacks him but Hisoka is too much sneaky as he avoids Leorio's attacks and grabs Leorio when Hisoka is about to hit him Gon saves Leorio by hitting Hisoka through his Fish Pole, Hisoka then look straight to Gon and walks toward him and Leorio tries to stop Hisoka but he got hit by a punch that brought him unconcious. Gon is thinking how to attack Hisoka as he found a way to distract him but instead Hisoka appears at his back and choke him and observes him, but later release gon on the choke hold saying that the him and Leorio pass and have what it takes to continue the exam, and Hisoka carries Leorio with him to runs toward the next phase of the exam. Kurapikas then meets Gon and follows Leorio scent to be able to reach their destination, as the two discusses Hisoka, as Kurapika states that Hisoka is searching for people who are strong for him to be challenge and think of Gon is one of those people. Als Gon tells Kurapikas that this is the first time he felt such fear but at the same he feels excited. As the remaining applicants finally reach the next exam site. Trivia Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation